leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SS025
}} (Japanese: ニビジム・史上最大の危機！ Gym - The Greatest Crisis Ever!) is the second spin off of the of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on February 3, 2011 in a one-hour special with SS024. Plot After his with and , returns home to take care of his as well as studying towards gaining entry to a training school for . Two of Brock's younger siblings come into his room and let him know that it is time for lunch. Brock gathers his siblings to the kitchen so that he can make them lunch, since their parents are away on yet another vacation. Meanwhile, at the Pewter Gym, Forrest calls out his to battle a challenger. The challenger refuses to battle and requests to battle with Brock or only. After gathering the rest of his siblings, Brock finishes the meal and they get ready to eat. One of Brock's younger brothers runs into the kitchen and tells him to go to the Gym right away and that there is a challenger refusing to battle anyone but Brock or Flint. Brock and his siblings head towards the Gym and Forrest tells Brock about the situation. Brock recognizes that the challenger is really Nurse Joy and falls in love with her. stops Brock with his . The challenger reveals that she used to run the Saffron City Pokémon Center but is now a top-level agent of the Pokémon Inspection Agency. Forrest explains to his younger siblings that Gym Inspectors test Gym Leaders to ensure they will present a decent challenge to Trainers, and have the power the revoke the right to give out Badges or even shut down the Gym completely. Brock explains to Nurse Joy that he gave the Gym Leader position over to Forrest. Nurse Joy tells him that she did not receive any notification of the Gym Leader change. Nurse Joy agrees to battle and assess Forrest's ability to be a Gym Leader. Nurse Joy brings out her and Brock brings out . Chansey uses to avoid Sudowoodo's . Chansey then uses to Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo is unable to attack so Chansey hits him with a and knocks him out with when Sudowoodo tries to attack with . Nurse Joy tells them that she will not be giving a good review based on the battle and that they should expect bad news. Nurse Joy tells them she will be remaining in the Pokémon Center until the next day and to come see her if they have any questions or comments. Brock and his siblings start to become very worried that the Gym may be closed down. Flint and Lola arrive back from vacation with gifts for their children. A ornament for Brock, poster, two ornaments in a bag, and a ornament for the younger children. Lola and Flint start talking about their trip and how great it was, when Brock interrupts them to yell at Flint about the notification Brock was asked to turn in. Flint explains that he found a rock that he really liked, put the notification envelope on the ground and left it there. Brock is furious when he hears this. While they are arguing, Sudowoodo and are playing around with Brock's baby siblings. Flint and Lola tell Brock that the Gym closing down would be a good thing and that they would be able to change the Gym into a restaurant. However, Brock hates the idea. Brock heads to the Pokémon Center to speak to the Inspector Joy in her office. Brock asks her to give the Gym another chance and to test Forrest as a Gym Leader for the inspection. Inspector Nurse Joy says that she has to think it over. Just then Pewter City's Nurse Joy comes into the office and says she has a problem and Brock tells her exactly how to solve it. Brock explains to Inspector Nurse Joy that he is studying to become a Pokémon doctor which is why he wanted to hand the Gym over to Forrest. Nurse Joy decides that she will test Forrest with a battle and Brock goes home to tell everyone. Everyone is asleep in their beds but Brock notices that Forrest is not and goes to the Gym to speak about the battle. Brock gives Forrest some encouraging words while their mom and dad look on and say that they are very proud of them. The next day, Nurse Joy and Forrest prepare to battle, while Lola and Flint give their younger children Hawaiian outfits to wear for cheering on Forrest. Forrest brings out and Nurse Joy brings out the Legendary Pokémon . Everyone is worried that Latias will be too much for Forrest to be able to win. Rhyperior starts off with on Latias who uses to counterattack. Rhyperior dodges with . Latias uses before Rhyperior comes back to the surface. Latias strikes a strong hit on Rhyperior with . Latias tries the attack again but Rhyperior dodges and counterattacks with Megahorn, which connects. Rhyperior uses Dig again and uses Megahorn from behind to land a hit on Latias. Latias uses Recover once more, followed by Dragon Pulse and . Latias then finishes Rhyperior off with one last Ice Beam. Forrest goes down to his hands and knees thinking to himself that his loss will cause the Gym to be closed down. Forrest and Brock go to attend Rhyperior, and Brock tells his Pokémon to get some Sitrus Berries so that they can heal Rhyperior. Nurse Joy informs Forrest that she was impressed with the battle and that she will give a much better review than before so they can expect the Gym to keep running. She also tells Brock that after witnessing his skills she is certain he will be an excellent Pokémon Doctor. After Rhyperior is healed, Nurse Joy prepares to leave. Brock expresses his love to her, and Croagunk uses Poison Jab to stop him. Everyone says their good-byes and Nurse Joy heads off. Major events * Forrest is revealed to own a . * Forrest is officially made the Pewter City Gym Leader. Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * Forrest * Nurse Joy (×2) * * Lola * Brock's siblings Photos only * * * * Max * Pokémon * ( ; photo only) * ( ; photo only) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Forrest's) * (Lola's) * ( ) * (Nurse Joy's) Merchandise * * * * * * * * * Trivia * This episode was aired between BW018 and BW019 in Japan. * Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Examination: * This and SS024 are the first specials to air on the same timeslot as the main series. * Brock's Sudowoodo is confirmed to be male in this episode. * The appearance of in this episode may be a reference to , in which Latias appears in Pewter City when the event involving the Enigma Stone is activated. * Although the move has existed since Generation I, this episode marks the first time that is used in the . * reads the title card for the episode. * The background music in the eyecatches is the same that was used in Dare da? segments in the original series. * Takeshi's Paradise and music from Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias are used as background music during the episode. * In addition to a trailer for BW019, the airing of this special and SS024 was also followed by a special trailer for the then-upcoming and later indefinitely postponed BW023 and BW024. * The events of this episode may coincide with SS024 and In the Shadow of Zekrom!. Errors Dub edits In other languages |}} Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes focusing on Nurse Joy Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hitoyuki Matsui Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Side-story episodes Category:Episodes with Gym battles de:Die größte Marmoria-Arena-Krise aller Zeiten! es:EE11 fr:Épisode spécial DP 2 ja:DP編第193話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 特别篇 第2集